Zogu dhe Kulla nga rrahman dedaj
MASONERIA (Muratoret e lire) & TEMPULLARET & PARESIA E SIONIT Kush e përbën këtë Shoqatë misterioze, të qujatur: edhe Rrymë e Lëvizje, edhe Organizatë, edhe Rend e Urdhër, Institucion, edhe Shoqëri edhe Vëllazëri, Klub etj. por gjithnjë i-e fshehtë? Anri Tor-Nuges, Mjeshtër i Madh i Lozhës së Madhe Franceze, në hyrje të librit të tij me titull:“Ideja masone”, Beograd: EVRO, 2004; , shkruan: Në të vërtetë njerëzit që nga moti kanë shprehur interesimin për këtë institucion të quajtur “i fshehtë” por edhe “mistik”, dhe, edhe sot pyesin: Ç’është masoneria? Pse masoneria? Cila është natyre e saj? Cili është qëllimi? Cilat janë planet e masonerisë”... Pra, pse masonët? Pse njerëzit bëhen masonë? Pse ajo fshehtësi? Çfarë duan ata? Cilat janë qëllimet e tyre? Vërtet duan ta sundojnë botën apo kjo është vetëm një shpifje”?! A janë të gjithë masonët të rrezikshëm? A është e vërtetë se ata organizuan të gjitha luftërat, të gjitha revolucionet, me karakter botëror por edhe lokal? A është e vërtetë se asnjë kryetar shtetesh, as kryeministër nuk mund të zgjidhet pa “izën” – pëlqimin e tyre?! Këto janë pyetje që shtrohen më së shumti për masonët dhe veprimtarinë e tyre, që gjithnjë quhet ekzotike, e fshehtë e mistike por edhe shumë e rrezikshme. Përgjigjet janë të ndryshme, dhe shumë kundërthënëse, varësisht nga ata që merren me këtë çështje. Është vështirë të jipet një përgjigje e saktë, kur për këtë Lëvizje, ka mendime tejet të skajshme e kontradiktore. Ka mendime se përgjigjja e saktë nuk mundtë të jipet fare. Disa studiuesë mendojnë se përgjigjen e saktë këtë mund ta jepë vetëm ndonjë mason apo iluminat!. Natyrisht, ATA që i takojnë kësaj organizate, si dhe miqtë e simpatizuesit e tyre, flasin dhe shkruajnë vetëm për anët pozitive, ndërsa kundërshtarët e tyre vetëm për anët negative, deri në skajshmëri të thellë, duke fajsuar për të gjitha të këqijat që i kanë ndodhur, madje edhe që janë duke i ndodhur njerëzimit, madje, madje edhe për sëmundjet epidemike, si për sidën, katastrofat, termetet, etj. Për disa, përgjigjja është farë e thjeshtë: Masoni (muratori i lirë) është pjesëtar i vëllazërisë më të vjetër, që quhet edhe Masoneri, dhe se “Gjithçka ka filluar me formimim e shoqatatve të muratorëve të lirë”… Masoneria është një vëllazëri që paraqet një grup meshkujsh (mu ashtu siç paraqesin motrat një grup femrash) që bashkohen meqë: Ekziston diç që ata duan të bëjën në këtë botë, në rend të parë për vetveten, por edhe për të tjerët – ATA janë për progresin, dhe që duan ta ndryshojnë botën, natyrisht për të mirë, siç theksojnë vetë por edhe miqtë e tyre, që nuk janë të pakët. “Ishin ata njerëz që besonin në lirinë, dhe të drejtat njerëzore, Ishin ata që besonin në arsimin, përparimin…Qëllimi më i lartë i tyre ishte dhe është t’i shërbejnë jo vetëm kombit që i takojnë por edhe mbarë njerëzimit...” Për të tjerët ata janë një shkollë e çoroditur filozofike me karakter materialist e për disa vetëm një Mafie ndërkombëtare – një Grup njerëzish i organizuar në mënyrë të fshehtë, për të nxjerrë fitime me mjete dhune dhe të jashtëligjshme... Njëri ndër hulumtuesit më serioz, në këtë lëmi, turku, me pseudonimin Harun Jahja thotë: “Frankmasoneria është temë që ka ngjallur diskutime të shumta gjatë shekujve. Disa kanë akuzuar Masonerinë për krime dhe keqbërje përrallore. Në vend që të përpiqen që t’a kuptojnë “vëllazërinë” dhe t’a kritikojnë në mënyrë objektive, kritikën ndaj organizatës e kanë ashpërsuar deri në armiqësi. Nga ana e tyre, masonët kanë thelluar edhe më shumë heshtjen e tyre tradicionale ndaj këtyre akuzave, duke preferuar që të prezentojnë veten e tyre si një klub i zakonshëm shoqëror- çfarë në të vërtet ata nuk janë”. Heshtjen masone e theksojnë shumë autorë. Masoneria, vazhdon Harun, ka qenë njëri ndër fenomenet më interesante në dy shekujt e kaluar. Natyrisht, ajo ka tërhequr vëmendjen pasi ka karakter të mbyllur, të rezervuar dhe mistik. Në të njejtën kohë, një antipati ndaj Masonerisë u lind; ajo tenton që t’a prezentojë veten si një “institucion i parrezikshëm i mirëbërjes”, derisa kundërshtimet e caktuara ndaj Masonerisë janë rritur si rezultat i pohimeve kontradiktore të organizatës... Anri Tur, ndër të tjera shkruan: “Masoneria është një pjesë e historisë njerëzore. Ajo mund të kuptohet vetëm nëse e vëmë në kontekstin historik, shoqëror dhe kulturor... Duke iu falënderuar masonerisë, vazhdon Tur, kam njohur njerëz nga të gjitha nacionalitete, nga të gjitha racat, të të gjitha religjioneve, të gjiha filozofive, senzibilitetet dhe idetë e të cilëve kanë qenë dukshëm të ndryshme madje shumëherë edhe të kundërta. Njëkohësisht kjo njohje më ka sjellë miqësi të forta e të ngushta të cilat më janë të pazëvendësueshme...”. Shpirti çifut i masonerisë Shumë kritikë, e sidomos ushtaraku i njohur gjerman Erich von Ludendorff, pohojnë se Masoneria është një institucion çifut. Historia shkallët-gradat zyrtare, parullat dhe deklaratat, në tërësi janë çifute. Masoneria e fshehtë, vazhdojnë ata, është çifute. Masoni, nëse nuk është çifut, ai në lozhë shndërrohet në një "Çifut artist”, respektivisht ai përvetëson mentalitetin dhe cilësitë çifutet. Masoneria u shërben interesave çifute, ngritjes dhe sundimit të tyre me tërë botën, përfundon Ludendorffi, ashtu si dhe shumë bashkëmenditarë të tij. “Edhe pse pohimet e Ludendorff-it deri diku mund t’i konsiderojmë të tepruara, megjithatë, në tezën themlore të Ludenrorff-t, ka të vërteta, se masoneria është një refleks dhe vepër e shpirtit çifut. Nëse hollësisht i shikojmë ideologjitë masone, simbolet dhe ritulate e tyre drejtpërdrejt shihen ndikimet dhe influenca e tyre. Andaj është i pamohueshëm fakti se masoneria në të kaluarën më së shumti u ka shërbyer interesave të popullit çifut, i ka ndihmuar të lirohet nga getoja (Ghetta), ndarja nga bota tjetër, dhe u ka shërbyer të jenë në të gjitha rrethet diplomatike... Shpirti çifut ka depërtuar thell dhe është feymëzim i masonerisë, andaj sot janë dy nocione të pandashme. Janë dy binjak që me vështirësi mund të dallohen. Janë mu si zoti i lashtë - Janusi (Janoshi) me dy fytyra” thuhet në një fletushkë kroate të viteve të 30-ta... (Kromika sociale moderne). Iva Zhic, kroat, në librin Sociologjia (për vitin II), lidhur me Historinë dhe zhvillimin e masonerisë, shkruan se masonët, që nga shoqatat e para të muratorëve, themelimit të Lozhës së Madhe, përhapjes së tyre në shumë vende dhe përzierjes në disa revolucione, kanë qenë një shoqatë mistike... Për ta kuptuar masonerinë, në rradhë të parë duhet ta njohim historinë e saj, që zë fill nga Mesjeta. Zanafilla e saj është mjaft specifike, me çka edhe dallon nga grupet tjera mistike. Qëllimet e masonëve kurrë nuk janë zbuluar. Fshehtësia e ruajtur me një fanatizëm shpesh ka qenë një nxitje për të hyrë në këtë vëllazëri të fshehtë... Masonët janë një shoqatë në përgjithësi filantropike, dhe se njëri nga qëllimet e tyre është “shqyrtimi i të gjitha çështjeve shoqërore e ekonomike” që kanë të bëjnë me fatin e njeriut“, përfundon Zhic. Por, sipas promasonëve qëllimi i bashkimit në Masoneri është “Dëshira për ta ndryshuar, jo vetëm vetvetën por edhe mbarë njerëzimin e me këtë edhe vetë botën. Në Librin e Simon Cox: Sekretet e engjëj & djaj”, thuhet: Kjo shoqëri e ashtuquajtur e “fshehtë”, që numëron rreth katër milionë anëtarë dhe që ka qenë objekt i më shumë se gjashtëdhjetë mijë (60.000) librave, është njëra prej organizateve më të njohura të botës. Në tre shekujt e fundit, kjo vëllazëri në gjrin e saj ka përfshirë presidentë, senatorë e gjykatës të Shteteve të Bashkuara, anëtarë të familjes mbretërore britanike, përveç kryeministra, gjeneralë të ushtrisë dhe shefa të policsë së Mbretërisë së Bashkuar. Por, edhe në vende të tjera, ka prej kohësh një peshë të madhe... Viteve të fundit janë publikura, sidomos në internet, shumë vepra e dokumnte të ndryshme për masonerinë, veprimtarinë e saj dhe veçmas rolin në zhvillimin e ngjarjeve më të mëdha botërore, duke filluar nga revolucioni Anglez, Revolucioni Francec e revolucionet tjera ku shihet roli i madhe i kësaj lëvizjeje. Por, mjerisht në gjuhën shqipe, përveç disa shkrimeve, më shumë pseudonime, në internet, sa dimë ne, kemi fare pak ose aspak botime të kësaj natyre. Fatos Aliu ka përkthyer dhe botuar Procesverbalet e pleqësisë sioniste, me titull: Sekreti i sundimit të botës, Tiranë, 2002, për të cilat është shkruar e përfolur shumë se prodhim i kujt janë: Të masonëve-çifutëve apo të kundërshtarëve të tyre. Edhe libri i përkthyer i Nikola Nikolov, Komploti botëror, Tetovë, 2003, trajton po këtë temë... (Derguar ne Int. Albanian evoluon, Takime ne Forum EMRI – NOCIONI DHE ZANAFILLA E MASONEROSE Fjala mason përdorët shumë shpesh dhe me shumë kuptime e intepretime, madje edhe me njëfarë droje! Sipas Klaiqit masoni, (francmaçon, murator i lirë), është anëtar i një shoqate të fshehtë religjioze-filozofike... Në Fjalorin e gjuhës shqipe (Tiranë, 2002) për masonët thuhet: mason do të thotë ithtar i masonerisë, anëtar i organizatës së masonerisë. Ndërsa për Masonerinë, thuhet se ajo “është Rrymë e lëvizje e fshehtë, me rite mistike, që lindi në Evropë në sh. XVIII, për ndihmë e solidaritet dhe që u shndërrua në një organizatë ndërkombëtar; shoqatë e fshehtë”. Në SVEZNADAR, (Enciklopedia) Zagreb, 1953, për Muratorët e lirë (fr. Francmaconnerie, engl. Free-masonry, gjerm. Freimaurerei, (shqip Masoneria) thuhet që është një SHOQATË E FSHEHTË. Duke u mbështetur në format simbolike, figurat dhe shëmbëlltyrat, në shumicë, të muratorëve ,(masonëve) përmes moralit dhe fisnikërimit shpirtëror, kjo shoqatë përpiqet të krijojë një fat sa më të mirë për njerëzimin. Masonët jan të tubuar në oraganizata të veçanta, lozha. Ndahen në tri kategori: në shegertë, kallfë-ndihmës dhe mjeshtër; kryetar i lozhës është Mjshtri i Madh. Lozha e Madhe është Organi më i lartë. Msoneria zanafillën e vetë e gjen te ndërtimtarët mesjtarë, te shoqatat zejtare me të drejta dhe status të vetin të veçantë. Masoneria e re është krijuar më 1717, kur në Londër u bashkuan katër (4) punëtori (lozha an) ndërtimtare, u tërhoqën nga muratoria dhe qëllimi i tyre themelor mbeti ndërtimi shpirtëror, ngritja morale dhe bashkimi i gjithë njerëzimit. Në vitin 1721 Andersoni përpiloi Konstitucionet (Kushtetutën - Statutin) të cilat edhe sot janë bazë për veprimtarinë e lozhave. Në shekullin XVIII lozhat u zgjëruan me të madhe, ndërsa në periudhën e kapitalizmit dhe ngritjes së klasave qytetare shumica u bënë instrument i politikës borgjeze. Në Enciklopedinë e përgjithshme të Entit Leksikografik,1964, thuhet: Masoneria e përhapur në shumë vende, në mënyrë mistike, është një lëvizje e organizuar sipas një hierarkieje të ashpër e cila lindi nën kushtet e një qytetërimi liberal. Në fillim ishte e lidhur me traditat e shoqatave të muratorëve (maçon=murator) nga morën edhe emrin dhe simbolet e tyre (kompasin dhe këndëmatës). Aktet rituale i morën nga religjionet dhe kultet e ndryshme orientale, nga legjendat dhe mitet e tyre. Ndonëse detyrat programore dhe qëllim i tyre themelor ishte „fisnikërimi i moralit“, edhe pse në fillim përfaqësonte ide progresive, të një qytetërimi liberal dhe antiklerikal, kjo lëvizje reformatore u bë gjithnjë e më shumë një bashkësi ekskluzive për të ndihmuar reciprokisht pjestarët e shoqërisë së të pasurëve dhe të atyre me „prestigj“ nga mesi i aristokracisë dhe borgjezisë së lartë“ Nga Enciklopedia mbi të gjitha religjionet, është nxjerrë ky definicion: Masoneria është një emërtimi i përbashkët për vallazëritë sekrete dhe bashkësitë e ngjashme të dala nga shoqëritë e muratorëve të Mesjetës” (Andaj ata janë muratorët...” Darius, (anonim nga Int.), ndër të tjera shkruan: “ Frankmasoneria është në fakt një organizatë vetëm për të iniciuarit (shuguruarit a.n.) dhe ka një karakter filozofik, vëllazëror, filantropik dhe progresist. Frankmasoneria nuk është pjesë e asnjë sekti, feje, partie politike sepse ajo nuk është doktrinare, nuk imponon asnjë dogmë dhe nuk perpiqet të fitojë pushtet”, madje parimi i saj thmeleor është: "NJIH VETVETEN, DUAJE TE AFERMIN, NDIHMO DUKE I RESPEKTUAR DINJITETIN E TJETRIT... Disa nga shoqatat sekrete Nga e gjithë ajo që u tha gjer më tash, sipas shumicës së studiuesve, del se Masoneria, pamëdyshje, është njëra nga organizatat më të çuditshme dhe gjithësesi më mistere në botë..., brenda sëcilës veprojnë edhe shumë shoqata të tjera sekrete, siç janë: Kabalizmi, Tempullarët, Parësia ose Vëllazëria e Sionit, Satanizmi, Sabateizmi, Iluministët, Karbonarët, Kafka & Kocka, Lozha e Madhe e Orientit, Lozha e Madhe Alpine, Urdhri (Riti) i Rrethit Mbretëror, Rozenkrojcët, Klubi i Romës, Klubi i Parisit, Kalorësit e Maltës, Komiteti 300, Opus Dei, Këshilli për Lidhje me Botën e Jashtme apo CFR, Komisioni Trilateral, Bilderbergët,... etj. Vazhdon nje dite tjeter Ballshi EMRI – NOCIONI DHE ZANAFILLA E MASONERISË Fjala mason përdorët shumë shpesh dhe me shumë kuptime e intepretime, madje edhe me njëfarë droje! Sipas Klaiqit masoni, (francmaçon, murator i lirë), është anëtar i një shoqate të fshehtë religjioze-filozofike... Në Fjalorin e gjuhës shqipe (Tiranë, 2002) për masonët thuhet: mason do të thotë ithtar i masonerisë, anëtar i organizatës së masonerisë. Ndërsa për Masonerinë, thuhet se ajo “është Rrymë e lëvizje e fshehtë, me rite mistike, që lindi në Evropë në sh. XVIII, për ndihmë e solidaritet dhe që u shndërrua në një organizatë ndërkombëtar; shoqatë e fshehtë”. Në SVEZNADAR, (Enciklopedia) Zagreb, 1953, për Muratorët e lirë (fr. Francmaconnerie, engl. Free-masonry, gjerm. Freimaurerei, (shqip Masoneria) thuhet që është një SHOQATË E FSHEHTË. Duke u mbështetur në format simbolike, figurat dhe shëmbëlltyrat, në shumicë, të muratorëve ,(masonëve) përmes moralit dhe fisnikërimit shpirtëror, kjo shoqatë përpiqet të krijojë një fat sa më të mirë për njerëzimin. Masonët jan të tubuar në oraganizata të veçanta, lozha. Ndahen në tri kategori: në shegertë, kallfë-ndihmës dhe mjeshtër; kryetar i lozhës është Mjshtri i Madh. Lozha e Madhe është Organi më i lartë. Msoneria zanafillën e vetë e gjen te ndërtimtarët mesjtarë, te shoqatat zejtare me të drejta dhe status të vetin të veçantë. Masoneria e re është krijuar më 1717, kur në Londër u bashkuan katër (4) punëtori (lozha an) ndërtimtare, u tërhoqën nga muratoria dhe qëllimi i tyre themelor mbeti ndërtimi shpirtëror, ngritja morale dhe bashkimi i gjithë njerëzimit. Në vitin 1721 Andersoni përpiloi Konstitucionet (Kushtetutën - Statutin) të cilat edhe sot janë bazë për veprimtarinë e lozhave. Në shekullin XVIII lozhat u zgjëruan me të madhe, ndërsa në periudhën e kapitalizmit dhe ngritjes së klasave qytetare shumica u bënë instrument i politikës borgjeze. Në Enciklopedinë e përgjithshme të Entit Leksikografik,1964, thuhet: Masoneria e përhapur në shumë vende, në mënyrë mistike, është një lëvizje e organizuar sipas një hierarkieje të ashpër e cila lindi nën kushtet e një qytetërimi liberal. Në fillim ishte e lidhur me traditat e shoqatave të muratorëve (maçon=murator) nga morën edhe emrin dhe simbolet e tyre (kompasin dhe këndëmatës). Aktet rituale i morën nga religjionet dhe kultet e ndryshme orientale, nga legjendat dhe mitet e tyre. Ndonëse detyrat programore dhe qëllim i tyre themelor ishte „fisnikërimi i moralit“, edhe pse në fillim përfaqësonte ide progresive, të një qytetërimi liberal dhe antiklerikal, kjo lëvizje reformatore u bë gjithnjë e më shumë një bashkësi ekskluzive për të ndihmuar reciprokisht pjestarët e shoqërisë së të pasurëve dhe të atyre me „prestigj“ nga mesi i aristokracisë dhe borgjezisë së lartë“ Nga Enciklopedia mbi të gjitha religjionet, është nxjerrë ky definicion: Masoneria është një emërtimi i përbashkët për vallazëritë sekrete dhe bashkësitë e ngjashme të dala nga shoqëritë e muratorëve të Mesjetës” (Andaj ata janë muratorët...” Darius, (anonim nga Int.), ndër të tjera shkruan: “ Frankmasoneria është në fakt një organizatë vetëm për të iniciuarit (shuguruarit a.n.) dhe ka një karakter filozofik, vëllazëror, filantropik dhe progresist. Frankmasoneria nuk është pjesë e asnjë sekti, feje, partie politike sepse ajo nuk është doktrinare, nuk imponon asnjë dogmë dhe nuk perpiqet të fitojë pushtet”, madje parimi i saj thmeleor është: "NJIH VETVETEN, DUAJE TE AFERMIN, NDIHMO DUKE I RESPEKTUAR DINJITETIN E TJETRIT... Disa nga shoqatat sekrete Nga e gjithë ajo që u tha gjer më tash, sipas shumicës së studiuesve, del se Masoneria, pamëdyshje, është njëra nga organizatat më të çuditshme dhe gjithësesi më mistere në botë..., brenda sëcilës veprojnë edhe shumë shoqata të tjera sekrete, siç janë: Kabalizmi, Tempullarët, Parësia ose Vëllazëria e Sionit, Satanizmi, Sabateizmi, Iluministët, Karbonarët, Kafka & Kocka, Lozha e Madhe e Orientit, Lozha e Madhe Alpine, Urdhri (Riti) i Rrethit Mbretëror, Rozenkrojcët, Klubi i Romës, Klubi i Parisit, Kalorësit e Maltës, Komiteti 300, Opus Dei, Këshilli për Lidhje me Botën e Jashtme apo CFR, Komisioni Trilateral, Bilderbergët,... etj. ZANAFILLA E MASONERISË (Sipas: Popovskit & Harunit & Ridlit & Zhicit & nga interneti etj. Masonët dhe krijimi i njeriut të parë - Adamit Edhe lidhur me zanafillën e Masonerisë ka mendime dhe rrëfime të ndryshme, të skajshme, madje dhe për atë moderne që, siç u tha në fillim, merret viti 1717, kur u themelua Lozha e Madhe Angleze, dhe ai i Konstitucioneve (Kushtetuta e Andersonit, viti 1723. Sipas masonëve ekzistojnë vetëm dy teori: 1. Zanafilla e tyre fillon që në lashtësi, në Greqinë antike, madje në Egjiptin e vjetër... dhe 2. Masonët rrënjët i kanë te esnafët gurëgdhendësit e Evropës mesjetare… Në fakt, edhe pse Masoneria zyrtarisht ishte themeluar dhe pranuar vetëm në fillim të shek. 18-të, (më 1717) në Angli, mendim i përbashkët i shumicës së historianëve është se gjeneza e kësaj lëvizjeje zë fill gjatë kryqëzatave nga shek.12-të, dhe se janë vazhdues të Tempullarëve... Por, për të tjerët, masoneria rrjedh drejtpërdrejt nga çifutët. Ndërsa disa pohojnë se lozhat e para masone i themleuan protestantët... Origjinën e masonerisë, sipas Harun Jahjas, por edhe shumicës së studiusve të tjerë që u morën me këtë çështje, e gjejmë (edhe më herët): te paganizmi, te magjistarët, priftërinjtë dhe materialistët e Egjiptit të Vjetër; te druidët e lashtë, te kabalistët, te judaizmi, te Abrahami e veçmas te Salomoni, madje edhe te Adami dhe bijt e tij,... “Ajo është themeluar nga qytetërimet e lashta pagane të Egjiptit të vjetër, Greqisë antike dhe Romës dhe verbërisht pason traditat e faraonëve dhe magjistarëve të tyre... Masoneria është pasuese e Tempullarëve, rosikrusantëve, e veçmas e Iluminizmit që konsiderohet si një degë e saj, përfundon Haruni por edhe të tjerët... Studiuesi tjeter, turk, Dr. Selami Isindag, në lidhje me ndikimin e Egjiptit të vjeter në origjinen e Masonerisë shkruan: "Frankmasoneria është organizatë shoqërore dhe rituale që i ka fillet e saja në Egjiptin e vjetër." Masoni i njohur rus, Elagini, sipas Popovskit, thotë: “Masoneria nuk është trilluar nga mendja e njeriut, por ka ardhur nga vet Perëndia, meqë është fjalë e Zotit”. Ndërsa sipas interpretimit të një mësuesi të masonerisë, “Muratorët e Lirë” – Masoneria është “shkenca më e vjetër e shenjtë sekrete e cila ka ekzistuar me shekuj që nga fillimi dhe është “mbuluar” fshehur me alegori dhe simbole, kurrë nuk do të mbetet në harresë dhe nuk do të ndryshojë. Është e njëjta urtësi – mençuri e madhe që është ruajtur te patriarkët e Dhjatës së vjetër, pastaj në tempujt haldeje, egjiptiase, në shkollat e Salomonit, jeseje, sinaje dhe mësimet e Gjonit Pagzues, pastaj i është zbuluar Krishtit si bekim i ri... Masonët për herë të parë u përmendën me rastin e ndërtimit të Kullës së Babilonit. Me rastin e ndërtimit të Ninivejit dhe qyteteve të tjera në Lindje, mbreti Nevrod, që edhe vetë ishte mason, dërgoi 30 masonë, të cilëve ju dha këto urdhëra: “T’i besoni njëri-tjetrit, ta duani çiltërisht njëri-tjetrin, dhe t’i shërbeni me besnikëri patronit, për nder dhe famë të mjeshtrit dhe për nderin tuaj... Duke i hulumtuar rrënjët e veta, Muratorët e lirë (masonët) konstatojnë se në zhvillimin e tyre ka ndikuar edhe veprimtaria e shoqatave fetare dhe vëllazëritë të cilat kërkonin kthim në shkencën e drejtë dhe të pastër të Krishtit. Shoqata të tilla kishte në të gjitha vendet e Evropës të shekullit XVII. Në Çeki ishte e njohur “Vëllazëria Çeke”. Udhëheqës i saj ishte pedagogu i shquar Jan Amos Kamenski... Një version tjetër, sipas, Popovskit e të tjerëve, thotë se zanafilla e muratorëve të lirë – masonëve, rrjedh nga e ashtuquajtura “Tradita esnafe”, sipas të cilës ekzistojnë shtatë shkenca të lira: gramatika, metodika, dijalektika, matemetika, gjeometria, muzika dhe astronomia. Të gjitha këto janë bazuar në një shkencë – gjeometri. Parimet e të gjitha shkencave i kanë gjetur dy të bijtë e Lamehut, Juvali dhe Toveli. Edhe këta dijet e tyre i kishin skalitur në dy shtylla guri, që ishte e mundur të jenë gjetur pas përmbytjes së Noit. Germesi gjeti njërën shtyllë për çka dhe njoftoi njerëzimin me dijen që ishte skalitur në atë shtyllë... Edhe Adami, madje edhe vetë Zoti ishte mason! Për zanafillën, e masonëve dhe traditën masone ka edhe shumë mendime të tjera dhe ekzistojën shumë legjenda e rrëfime të ndryshme. Shumë hulumtuesë e studiuesë, thonë është fakt se nuk kemi shënime të besueshme mbi ekzistimin dhe veprimtarinë e tyr para sh. XVII, edhe pse, siç u tha, ka mendime se kjo organizatë, jo nën këtë emër, ka ekzistuar edhe para Krishtit që nga kabalizmi... Masonët për vete, pohojnë se prejardhjen e kanë nga njeriu i parë, e Ai njeri i parë, edhe sipas Biblës, edhe sipas Kuranit, edhe sipas masonëve ishte Adami. Sipas hebrenjve Adami erdhi rreth 4.000 apo saktësisht 3.760 vjet para Krishtit. Sipas masonëve Adami ishte i pari dhe i vetmi njeri që u pa ballë për ballë me Krijuesin, Arkitektin e Madh, të të gjitha botërave... Pra, sipas tyre, masoneria filloi me Adamin e të bijtë e tij, vazhdoj me Noun, pastaj përmendet Abrahami, i cili edhe e shpiku gjeometrinë, të cilën ia mësoi Euklidit. Nga shkrimet e Euklidit bota mësoi gjeometrinë. Salomoni, sipas shumë autorëve ishte njëri nga më të njohurit, me ndërtimin e Tempullit të shenjtë mbretëror, e sidomos Kryemjeshtri i këtij Tempulli, Hiram Abifi... Edhe Krishti sipas tyre ishte mason... Dhe mu për atë që zbuloi fshehtësinë e ringjalljes, ngjalli Lazrin, masonët e kryqëzuan! Simon Cox, në librin e përmendur, shkruan: Zanafillat e para të Masonerisë qëndrojnë të mbështjella me mistere, pavarësisht vitetve të tëra me hulumtime intensive të drejtuara nga historianë masonë, nga teoricienët e konspiracionit dhe nga autorë të historisë alternative. Veprimtaritë e zhvilluara në vitet e para të Masonerisë (që mendohet se i takojnë shekullit XIV) regjistroheshin shumë pak, për këtë arsye thjesht nuk ekzistojnë prova të dokumentuara. Duke qenë të pakta të dhënat historike, është spekulluar lirisht dhe kanë lindur shumë legjenda, që i përkasin zanafillave të shoqërisë. Ka plot teori mbi transmetimin e një kulture të vjetër të fshehtë (për shembull dijet alkimike dhe gjeometria e shenjtë) tek masonët e parë nga ana e tempullarëve, (një urdhër i diskutueshëm murgjish-luftëtarë të krishterë), të arratisur në vitin 1307 në Skotlandë, pasi ishin përndjekur nga Kisha. Megjithatë, nuk ekzistojnë prova historike të asnjë farë lloji në mbështetje të kësaj teorie. Në Skotlandë nuk kishte as edhe një strehë të vetme të sigurtë për tëmpullarët: urdhëri u procedua në Edimburg në vitin 1309 dhe nuk pati “tempullarë të arratisur”, shkruan ndër të tjera Simon Cox. Harun Jahja thotë se Masoneria teorike apo organizata bashkëkohore (moderne a.n.) e Masonerisë është themeluar nga esnafët, ndërtimtarë mesjetar që i referojmë si Masoneria Vepruese (aktive, operative). Por, ata që sollën elementet teorike themelore të këtij krijimi ishin anëtarët e organizatave të caktuara që studiuan sistemet e fshehta parahistorike dhe njohurinë që ato përmbanin. Më e rëndësishmja nga këto organizata ishin Tempullarët dhe rosikrusanët, (Rosenkreutz) të cilët quheshin sipas një udhëtari të imagjnuar, me emrin Rose Cross... (Kristian Rozenkrojci). Ky rend, i dëgjuar për herë të parë në shekullin XV, tregoi interesim të madh për alkiminë, posaçërisht në Evropë, për çka anëtarët e tij thonin se posedonin njohurinë sekrete. Por trashëgimia më e rëndësishme e sotshme e rendit Rose Cross është filozofia natyraliste, dhe idea e evolucionit, që është pjesë e saj, shton Haruni Jahja. Lidhjen e rrënjëve të masonerisë me Tempullarët, (që sipas Simon Cox, ishte i pari Urdhër i Murgjëve Ushtarak, i krijuar më 1118, kur një kalorës i Shampanjës, një farë Huges de Peins, dhe tetë (8) shokë të tij...) e përkrahin gati të gjthë ata që mërren më këtë temë. Edhe Haruni thotë se Rendi i Tempullarëve ishte formuar në vitin 1118, apo, 20 vite pasi luftëtarët e Kryqëzatave pushtuan Jerusalemin. Ata u akuzuan si heretikë dhe u përndoqën e u dënuan që nga viti 1307, nga Kisha dhe nga mbreti francez Filipi i Bukur- (Philip Le Bel). Sipas Simonit Tempullarët ishin bërthama e parë prej së silës u zhvillua urdhëri i njohur më pas si Parësia (Priorati) e Sionit, kjo kishte ndodhur gjatë Kryqëzatës së Dytë... Disa të tjerë, nuk e mohojnë ekzistimin e Parësisë, por theksojnë se nuk kanë lidhje me tempullarët. Sipas historianit britanik, Dejvid Stivensonit, gjithçka fillon në vitin 1598 në Skotlandë, në Edinburg (Edinburgh), kur Vilijam So, ministër në mbretërinë e pavarur skoceze, themelon profesionin e muratorëve - ndërtimtarëve dhe futi gradat (shkallët) në kët profesion. Njëkohësisht territorin e ndau në ”lozha”, që në fillim ishin vetëm baraka për mjeshtrit. Ky ishte thjesht një profesion operativ muratorie, për dallim nga frank-masoneria, e ashtuquajtur murator të lirë ”spekulativ”... Siç shihet shumica pajtohen se gjithçka ka filluar në Mesjetë, me esnafët e muratorëve mesjetare - formimin e shoqatatve të muratorëve të lirë”… Përndryshe vetë masonët historinë e tyre e ndajnë në dy periudha: I. kohën kur në lozhë pranoheshin vetëm muratorët dhe II. në kohën kur shumicën e përbënin ndërtuesit simbolik- ndërtuesit e harmonisë dhe shkencës botërore... Shpjegimi më prozaik, por gjërësisht i pranuar, i zanafillës së Masonerisë, është ideja se ajo rrënjët i ka te shoqatat (Xhilda (esnafëria) e muratorëve mesjetarë) e para zejtare të muratorëve të cilët në Mesjetë, kur muratorët filluan të ndërtonin kështjella, ura, kisha e katedrale dhe se, në fillim, ishte një shoqatë e përbërë vetëm nga meshkujt dhe nga muratorët profesionistë... Nje tjeter Urdhër. (mendohet degë e Masonerise) ne shekullin XIX ishte Illuminati (Iluminizmi an.). Flitet qe njerezit me te pushtetshem ishin anëtarë të këtij Urdhri. Bëhet fjale për presidentë, mbretër kryeministra, njerëz të fesë, peshkopë e kryepeshkopë e kardinalë, etj. Emil Çiç, historian, kritik dhe muzikantë kroat, lidhur me zanafillën e masonerisë, pasi pohon se, edhe pse teza më e popullarizuar është: „Masoneria është një vazhdimësi i rendit të tempullarëve, mendim të cilin e përkrahin shumë autorë...“, thekson se versionet e përmendura janë pak të besueshme, dhe se sot edhe masonët edhe një pjesë e madhe e kundërshtarëve të tyre këto tregime i hedhin poshtë si legjenda dhe si version zyrtar pranojnë se masonët rrënjët i kanë nga organizatat e pavarura zejtare, (cehët) të Mesjetës. Shumica e historianëve pajtohen se Masoneria, është Vëllazëria më e vjetër në botë, dhe, meqë fillet e saj kanë humbur në lashtësi, askush nuk di saktësisht se sa e vjetër është ajo. MURATORËT (MASONËT) ISHIN NDRYSHE Sipas Xhasper Ridlit, në Angli, në Francë, dhe në Evropën e Mesme, në Mesjetë, ka mbisunduar mendimi se muratorët janë ndryshe – dallojnë nga njerëzit tjerë. Ata ishin specialistë muratorë... ishin artizanë thellësisht të respektuar... Në Evropën e Mesme, shumica e popullësisë ishin çifçinj që punonin në pronat e feudalëve, që kurrë nuk ishin larguar nga vendlindja, përfveç ndonjëherë deri në tregun më të afërt... Muratorët udhëtonin në tërë vendin. Andaj ATA ishin ndryshe. Ata ndërtonin me gurë, në fillim ishin të rralla ndërtimet me gurë, vetëm pallatet mbretërore ngriheshin me gurë, dhe ndonjë ndërtim që më parë jepte leje mbreti, si kisha, katedrale, famulli, kështjella apo ndonjë urë me rëndësi.... Në Francë, në mes të viteve 1050-1350 u ndërtuan 80 katedrale, 500 kisha të mëdha dhe shumë famulli Në Angli ndërtimi i katedraleve shpesh zgjaste edhe mbi 100 vjet. Ndërtimi i tyre kërkonte mjaft shumë fuqi punëtore – profesionale dhe jo profesionale (argat). Muratorët ishin punëtorë profesionalë. Ekzistonin dy kategori. Kategoria e parë: “gurgdhendës-murator i thjeshtë” ose “Gurgdhendës i vrazhdë”. Kategoria tjetër quhej “murator fin”, muratorë me profesion të lartë, të cilët latonin dhe zbukuronin fasadet... Këta punonin me gurë të butë kretor-deltinor (Ky lloj guri gjendej në Angli por edhe në vende të tjera të Evropës) dhe quhej “Gur i lirë”, ndërsa muratorët që përpunonin-latonin këtë gur quheshin “muratorët e gurëvë të lirë”, që shpesh shkurtohej në “Muratorë të lirë”. Meqë ishin të njohur për shkathtësitë dhe aftësitë e tyre muratorët ftoheshin nga peshkopët dhe abatët për të ndërtuar katedrale. Merrnin oferta nga viset tjera të Anglisë, Francës dhe Gjermanisë që ta lënin punën dhe të shkonin atje për fitime-mëditje më të larta. Peshkopët dhe abatët dëshironin të pengonin shkuarjen e tyre pa përfunduar punimet, andaj, kushtet e përfundimit të punimeve caktoheshin me kontrata. Shpeshherë me këto kushte, muratorët nuk pajtoheshin, andaj mbreti shfrytëzonte fuqinë dhe autoritetin e vet që t’i detyronte ata që të punonin për të, madje edhe me dhunë barteshin deri në vendpunishte. “Masoneria ka një mendim të lartë, një mburravecëri për vete se ajo është diç e veçantë “ Mu për atë që Zoti i krijoi njerëzit që të jenë mbi të gjitha gjallesat, ashtu i krioi masonët që të jenë mbi të gjithjë njerëzit tjerë. E gjithë kjo ishte një ide e pakuptimët, por masonëve kjo u pëlqente. Meqë besonin atë që dëshironin, lexojmë në librin e përmendur të Xhasper Ridlit. Në periudhën 1555-1700, shkruan Ridli, u bënë ndryshime edhe në masoneri... Sindikatat e muratorëve, të cilat kishin pranuar doktrinën e Kishës katolike, tash nuk ishin më të paligjshme. U krijuan organizata intelektualësh të cilat ishin të gatshme për një tolerancë fetare dhe për miqësi në mes të njerëzve të feve të ndryshme. Mendonin që një besim i thjeshtë në Zotin mund të zëvendësojë doktrinën kundërthënëse fetare. Me gjuhën e asaj kohe “muratorët e pranuar” ose “zotërinjë muratorët”, si quheshin më shpesh në Skotlandë, u zëvendësuan me “muratorët operativ”, më vonë muratorët e pranuar u quajtën “muratorë spekulativ”, por këto shprehje nuk janë shfrytëzuar gjer në vitin 1757. Nuk ka prova të sigurta se si u bën këto ndryshime, ka vetëm supozime dhe skjarime që janë në kundërshtim njëra me tjerën si të vetë masonëve po ashtu të antimasonëve... Ka qenë një traditë e gjatë e shoqatave zejtare që për anëtarë të pranonin edhe njerëz që nuk ishin kurrëfarë zejtarësh. Shoqata e zejtarëve të Londrës (shoqata më e vjetër ishte e endësve, e formuar më 1155), në fillim përbëhej vetëm nga anëtarë të një zejeje të caktuar… Muratorët spekulatorë (në kundërveprim me muratorët e vërtetë, ata “veprues”, në realitet, ishin anëtarë nderi. Me kalimin e kohës dhe me mbizotërimin e “spekuluesve” këto esnafëri punëtorësh u shndërruan në (free masons) vëllazëri të muratorëve të lirë ose të pavarur. Muratorët që punonin me gurë ranorë në Skotlandë ishin më pak të suksesshëm, sa i përket pozitës së priveligjuar (nuk gëzonin privilegje) meqë në Skotlandë nuk kishte gurë të tillë. Në Skotlandë koha e shegertit u shkurtua për të fituar gradën e mjeshtrit murator, andaj ata u përpoqën të përforcojnë pozitën e tyre përmes parullave të cilat i dinin mjeshtrit muratorë, por jo shegertët paraprak. Në kët mënyrë njiheshin mesveti dhe u pamundësonin shegertëve të kryenin punët e tyre. Parulla ishte e njohur si “Besa masone”. Në Skotlandë ishte bërë shprehi të ftoheshin njerëzit me influencë për r’u bërë anëtarë të shoqatës... Konstitucionet (Kushtetuta) e Andersonit Siç pamë më lart ekzistojnë shumë rrëfime dhe legjenda mbi zanafillën dhe zhvillimin e masonerisë. Pas themelimit të Lozhës së Madhe të Londrës (1717), sipas urdhërit të Lozhës së Madhe, thekson Xhasper Ridli, në vitin 1723, i mblodhi dhe i publikoi, teologu i njohur, skocezi, z. Xhems Anderson (James Anderson), në librin e tij: “Libri mbi konstitucionet” (diku quhet edhe Kushtetutë e diku Statut). Në Statutin e Andersonit, shkruan: muratori duhet t’i përkulet ligjit të moralit; të lidhet për fenë që përcaktohen shumica: nuk guxon të përziehet në komplote kundër të mirave të vendit; të mos përzihet në politikë dhe religjion, etj... Popovski thotë se Andersoni punoi në këto dokumente plot gjashtë vjet, titulli i të cilave ishte: Detyrat e muratorëve të lirë të nxjera nga arkivët e vjetër, si nga lozhat përtej detit, ashtu dhe nga lozhat angleze, skotlandeze, dhe irlandeze, për nevojat e Lozhës në Londër – për t’i lexuar me rastin e pranimit të vëllezërve të rinj apo kur këtë urdhëron Mjeshtri”. Shihet se Andersoni është bazuar dhe frymëzuar në idetë e Valentin Andresë dhe Jan Komenskit. Këtë e vërtetojnë detyrat që dalin për muratorët e lirë: Muratori i lirë ka për detyrë t’u nështrohet ligjeve të moralit dhe nëse detyrën e vet e kupton mirë, nuk do të jetë i humbur nga Zoti, e as jobesimtar… Secilit anëtarë i lejohet përcaktimi i lirë fetar… Idetë e Komenskit, thekson Popovski, u përkrahën në tërësi, ndërsa pjesë të librit u përshkruan me dorë, u përhapën dorë pas dore. Ja disa frangmente, sipas Popovskit, që janë ruajtur deri më sot: “Drita duhet t’i afrohet gjithë njerëzisë… Nga dezorganizimi e shkatërrimi t’i kthehemi bashkimit, nga gabimet-mashtrimet kah thjeshtësia, nga dhuna kah liria. Të gjithë jetojmë në një vatër. Në Tokë, të gjithëve na ngroh një frymë jetësore. Të gjithë jemi krijuar nga e njëjta materie. Kush mund t’na pengojë që të bashkohemi në një bashkësi, me të njëjtat ligje... Për të arritur këtë duhet t’i kthehemi rrugës së mbretërisë, gjegjesisht dritës hyjnore, paqes dhe sigurimit, rrugës së bashkimit dhe lirisë... Rruga e lirisë kërkon që njerëzimi të hulumtojë, të vlerësojë dhe të bëjë vepra të mira, jo nga shpërblimi apo nga frika, por nga dëshira, vullneti i lirë... Liria është hyjnore të cilën vetë Zoti, sipas shembëlltyrës së tij, ia ka dedikura njeriut...Të gjithë ju që keni në zemër shpëtimin e juaj dhe të familjes suaj, dhe i frikësoheni Zotit, pavarësisht se cilit komb, gjuhe dhe sekti i takoni, të gjithë juve që u janë neveritur mashtrimet njerëzore, të krijojmë një bashkësi e cila di se çka do, çka duhet të gjakojë dhe çka duhet të bëjë…. Ejani ta lidhim një marrëveshje të shenjtë: që të gjithë ne ta kemi parasyshë një qëllim të përbashkët – shpëtimin e njerëzimit. Gjuha, kombësia, sekti, të jenë të parëndësishme... Më 1734 në Filadelfi, Fraklin Benxhiamini, i cili vetëm një vit më parë kishte hyrë në Lozhën Shën Gjoni, në Tun Tavern, publikoi Konstitucionet e Andersoni të viteve 1723, ku shkruante: “Ribotoi Franklini më 5734. Ky vit, sipas Xhems Usherit, teolog nga sh.XVII, ishte viti kur Zoti 4004 vjet para lindjes së Krishtit, krijoi Botën. Masonët mendonin se bota u krijua 4000 vjet para Krishtit, andaj u mor edhe si zanafilla e masonëve, thekson Xhasper Ridli. Edhe Anri i kushton një vend të gjërë Konstitucioneve të Andersonit, dhe ndër të tjera ai shkruan:... 48 faqet e para na njoftojnë me të kaluarën e “Vëllazërisë Masone, që nga koha e Biblës deri në sh. 17”. Në vazhdim përshkruhen Detyrat dhe Zotimet e masonëve; pasojnë rregullat e përgjithshme dhe mënyra se si themelohen lozhat e reja. Në fund libri përmban një numër kengësh masone: Kënga e Mjeshtrit; Kënga e Mbikëqyrësit; Kënga e Kompanionit dhe Kënga e kallfës...Neni I i Konstitucioneve të Andersonit përmban dhe përmbledh filozofinë e tolerancës. Na përkujton, se nëse në të kaluarën masonët në secilin vend ose komb ishin të detyruar ta përfaqësonin religjionin e atij vendi dhe të atij kombi, pavarësisht cili ishte”, tash si më i përshtatshëm konsiderohej religjioni që përfaqësonin shumica” (me çka tregohej njëfar ndërgjegjeje universale...) Vazhdon një ditë tjeter... 4 gusht 2009 TEMPULLARËT GJENEZA E TYRE, PARËSIA E SIONIT DHE GRAALI I SHENJTË Për t’u bërë Tempullar së pari duhet të bëhesh Mjeshtër mason me besim të krishter dhe të ngritesh në Rrethin e shenjtë mbretëror… (disa rende lejojnë edhe pjestarë të feve të tjera por me kusht të betimit se do ta mbrojnë krishterimin). Si në të gjitha oreganizatat masone edhe në këtë Rend, nga kandidatët kërkohet që të jenë me moral të lart, karakter të dalluar dhe reputacion shembullor dhe të besojnë në Krijesën superiore… Por edhe të jenë kristianë shembullor. – nga një shkrim në internet. Lidhur me gjenezën dhe zhvillimin historik të tempullarëve ka shumë rrëfime e shkrime, madje edhe legjenda, që shumë herë janë kontradiktore. Shumë historianë pajtohen se tempullarët janë themeluesit e Masonerisë, njëra ndër organizatat më të përfolura të fshehta e mistike… Sipas Harunit shumica e historianëve të Frankmasonerisë, pajtohen se origjina e Masonerisë rrjedh nga Kryqëzatat. Në fakt, edhe pse Masonizmi zyrtarisht ishte i themeluar dhe i pranuar vetëm në Angli në fillim të shek. 18-të, rrënjët e organizatës zejnë fill gjatë kryqëzatave nga shek.12-të. Në qendër të këtij tregimi të njohur është një rend i kryqëzatave i quajtur Kalorësit e tempullit (The Knights Templar) apo vetëm Tempullarët… Rendi i Tempullarëve (emri i tyre i plotë Bashkëluftëtarët e varfër të Jezu Krishtit dhe Tempullit të Salomonit), ishte formuar në vitin 1118, apo, 20 vite pasi luftëtarët e Kryqëzatave pushtuan Jerusalemin. Sipas shumë autorëve, themeluesit e rendit ishin dy kalorës francezë, Hugo de Pajns (Hughes de Payens-Igy de Pajen)) dhe Godfrey de St. Omer. Në fillim ishin 9 anëtarë, por rendi vazhdimisht rritej. Arsyeja që ata emëroheshin sipas Tempullit të Salomonit ishte vendi që ata zgjodhën për bazë, e ai ishte bazamenti i Tempullit ku gjindeshin mbeturinat e Tempullit. Ishte lokaliteti i njejtë ku gjindej edhe Kubeja (Koka) e Shkëmbit (Dome of the Rock) apo (Qubbet as-Sakhrah), shkruan Haruni. Simon Cox, duke folur mbi zanafillën e Masonerisë, në librin e përmendur, shkruan: Ka plot teori mbi transmetimin e një kulture të vjetër të fshehtë (për shembull dijet alkimike dhe gjeometria e shenjtë) tek masonët e parë nga ana e tempullarëve (një urdhër i diskutueshëm murgjish-luftëtarë të krishterë), të arratisur në vitin 1307 në Skoci, pasi ishin përndjekur nga Kisha. Megjithatë, nuk ekzistojnë prova historike të asnjë farë lloji në mbështetje të kësaj teorie. Në Skoci nuk kishte as edhe një strehë të vetme të sigurtë për tëmpullarët: urdhëri u procedua në Edimburg në vitin 1309 dhe nuk pati “tempullarë të arratisur” të luftonin në krah të skocezëve... Përfundon Simoni. Ka mendime se Urdhëri është themeluar vetëm nga Hugo (Huges) de Pajns.Tempullarët e vetëquajtën “luftëtarë të varfër”, për një kohë shumë të shkurtër u bënë shumë të pasur. Pelegrinët e krishterë, që vinin nga Evropa në Palestinë, ishin nën kontroll të plotë të këtij rendi, e që me të hollat e tyre ata u bënë shumë të pasur. Përpos kësaj, ata për herë të parë rregulluan sistemin e çeqeve dhe kredive, të ngajshëm me atë bankar. Sipas autorëve britanikë, Michael Baigent dhe Richard Leigh, ata themeluan një tip të kapitalizmit mesjetar; dhe bënë nismën e mënyrës moderne të veprimtarisë bankare përmes transakcioneve të tyre me bazë interesi... Tempullarët ishin ata që bartinin përgjegjësinë më të madhe për sulmet e luftëtarëve të kryqëzatave ndaj myslimanëve dhe vrasjen e tyre. Për këtë shkak, komandanti më i madh islamik Saladini, që e mposhti armatën e kryqëzatave më 1187, në betejën e Hattinit e që pastaj e çliroi edhe Jerusalemin, ku më pastaj dënoi për vdekje Tempullarët për krimet e bëra, edhe pse përkundër kësaj ai fali edhe një numër të madh të krishterëve. Edhe pse humbën Jerusalemin dhe patën dëme të mëdha, Tempullarët vazhduan së ekzistuari. Dhe, përkundër zvoglimit të pranisë së krishterëve në Palestinë, ata shtuan fuqinë e tyre në Evropë, së pari në Francë e pastaj edhe në vendet tjera, duke u bërë shtet përbrenda shtetit… thekson Jahja. M. Popvski, shton se tempullarët, përbënin rendin e një riti shpirtëror të quajtur - “Medalon” gjatë kryqëzatave të para më 1118, ndërsa emrin e kanë marrë sipas ndërtesës së tyre në Jerusalem, të ngritur në vendin e tempullit të rrënuar të Salomonit (Tempel). Qëllimi i tyre ishte që nën disiplinën kanonike të kallogjerëve, të vizitonin vendet e shenjta, duke u pergjëruar në pastërtinë morale, në përvujturi dhe varfëri… Kishin sjellje vëllazërore, në luftëra dekoroheshin për trimëri dhe qëndrueshmëri të fortë. Anëtarët e këtij rendi mbi mburojën e hekurt mbanin pelerinën e bardhë me kryq të kuq dhe një tetëkëndësh në anën e majtë. I pari (kryetari) i tyre quhej Mjeshtër i madh, ndërsa pushtetin më të lartë e kishte Kapiteli gjeneral (Komandanti suprem). Kjo ishte një ushtri e fortë gjer në Luftën (Kryqëzatën) e Dytë, kur të krishterët e humbën Jerusalemin. Në vazhdim Popovski, për tempullarët, thekson se dhe pse e humbën luftën, ata nuk u dorëzuan, tani në paqe vëllazëria e tyre, arriti një prestigj të madh në popull; arriti një pasuri të madhe nga dhurimet e fanatikëve… Shumë njerëz të njohur të asaj kohe e kishin për nder të hynin në këtë rend, qoftë edhe si anëtarë nderi. Kështu ky rend, në fillim të shekullit XIV numëronte rreth 20.000 anëtarë. Fuqia e tyre u rrit aq shumë sa filloi t’i frikësoj mbretërinjtë dhe kishën. Dhe pas një marrëveshjeje të Papës Klementi V dhe mbretit të Francës Filipit IV, ata u ndoqën, u dënuan dhe u burgosën, ndërsa Mjeshtri i Madh Zhak Molaj, më 1313, u dogj në mes të Parisit. Megjithatë ky nuk ishte fundi i tyre. Sipas besimit të disa masonëve edhe sot ekziston ky rend. Anri Tor, thotë se Rend i Tempullarëve përbëhej nga njerëz të lirë. Anëtar i këtij rendi mund të bëhesh pas një ushtrimi të gjatë. Edhe këta i nqënshtrohen pranimit të disa detyrave, sjelljeve të caktuara ndaj Zotit njerëzve por edhe ndaj vetvetes. Kalorësi betohet se shpirtin do t’i kushtojnë Zotit, jetën mbretit, nderin vetes… Sipas, dy librave të përmendur të Simonit, Urdhëri i Tempullarëve, absolutisht i pari Urdhër i Murgjëve Ushtarak, u krijua në 1118, kur një kalorës i Shampanjës, një farë Huges de Pajns i Shampanjës dhe 8 shokë të tij vendosën mes tyre një lidhje me një betim të përjetshëm të shqiptuar në prani të patriarkut të Jerusalemit… Ata vishnin tunika (zhguna an) të bardha, të ngjashme me ato të veshura nga murgjit çistercianë, duke ua shtuar një kryq të kuq... Misioni i tyre: për të mbrojtur pelegrinët e krishterë që shkonin për të vizituar Tokën e Shenjtë.. pas Kryqëzatës së Parë (1096-1099).. Kisha katolike e priti me mirëdashje mbrojtjen e tyre... ata mbronin edhe Malin e Tempullit të Jerusalemit.. pra ishin edhe luftëtar të Krishtit... Fillimisht, jetonin me lëmosha dhe ishin të njohur me emrin e Kalorësve të Varfër të Krishtit… Kisha u tregua shumë e gatshme përkundrejt Tempullarëve… ishin të priveligjuar… nuk ishin subjekt i ndjekjes gjyqësore dhe nuk ishin asfare të detyruar të derdhnin tributet kishtare… por disa klerikë nuk u pajtuan me këtë…Urdhëri fitoi famën e sekretësisë, dhe të përngjitjes gati të sëmurë, pas ritualeve, dhe kjo famë, së bashku me fuqinë e madhe financiare dhe ushtarake ishte arësyeja pse u shkatërruan të premten e 13 tetorit 1307, nga Filipi IV, i cili urdhëroi të arrestohen. (Edhe sot e premtja 13 konsiderohet si një ditë tërsjellëse, thekson Dan Braun). Shumë prej tyre u torturuan dhe u ekzekutuan, të tjerë u detyruan të pranionin se Urdhëri praktikonte akte heretike, përfshirë dhe adhurimine Bafomenit, një idhull me kokë dhie... dhe kështu nxitën edhe papa Klementi V – një francez tjetër, që vuante autoritetin e Filipit – ta shkrinte Urdhërin... ata nxitën ndjenja të xhelozisë midis ndjekësve (mbrojtësve an) tjerë të Krishtit, madje edhe nga qeveritarët e kombeve të ndryshme... megjithatë bërthamat e Urdhërit, mbijetuan, sidomos në Skoci, ku Robert Brusi, i shkishëruar prej kishës, i kishte mirëpritur... Tempullarët ishin thjesht viktima të suksesit të tyre. Organizata e tyre qe një fenomen i shekujve XII e XIII, që akoma edhe sot ushtron magjinë e tijë... Studimet mbi historinë e tempullarëve kanë çuar në besimin se një grup i tyre, që u përcollën informacione te fshehte masonëve, të parë të Skocicë, kanë qenë pjesërisht përgjegjës për lindjen e Masonerisë... Andaj disa i quajnë stërgjyshë të masonëve. Megjithatë mungojnë provat historike... Fuqia e pozicioni i tyre i bëri jashtëzakonisht të urryer edhe brenda Kishës, dhe kjo duke shtuar faktin që mbreti i Francës, Filipi i Bukur, donte të vinte duart mbi organizatën dhe rrejtin e tyre bankar, solli shkatërrimin e pashmangshëm…Tempullarët ruajtën ndoshta atë çka dinin për Graalin e shenjtë dhe atë që e përbënte, apo prej çfarë ishte bërë ai? Nuk ka shumë gjasa, por nuk do ta dimë kurrë, të paktën nëse nuk gjendet thesari… Shkatërrrimi i Tempullarëv, thotë Simoni, ishte drejtëpërdrejtë pasojë e suksesit të tyre. Është, vështirë të thuhet nëse ritet e tyre të fshehta ishin blasfemi, sikurse mendonin armiqtë e tyre. Ka të ngjarë... megjithatë, që disa anëtarë të urdhërit ta kishin thyer betimin e tyre të varfërisë, dhe, me siguri, në harkun e dy shekujve të ekzistencës së tyre Kalorësit e Varfër të Krishtit ishin bërë jashtëzakonisht të pasur... andaj u bën objekt i zilisë... Organizata e tyre qe një fenomen i shekujve XII e XIII, që akoma edhe sot ushtron magjinë e tijë... Tempullarët u akuzuan për herezi, imoralitet dhe lakmi, dhe papa Klementi mbështeti shtypjen e Urdhërit... Kjo kulmoi me arrestimin e të gjithë Tempullarëve të pranishëm në Francë, mes të cilëve dhe mjeshtrin e madh Zhak (Jasque) dë Molaj, të premten, më 13 tetor 1307... U përdor tortura për të nxjerrë rrëfime mbi herezinë, dhe më 1312 Klementi V, me bulën Voxin Excelso, ndaloi Urdhërin e Kalorësve tempullarë. Pronat e Urdhërit iu dhanë një tjetër urdhëri ushtarak, kalorësve Mikëpritës... Në një moment të parë, Zhak dë Molaj e pranoj herezinë, por pastaj e hëngri fjalën dhe më 1314 u dogj në turrë të druve. Thuhej se ndërsa digjej kishte profetizuar se edhe Filipi IV, edhe Klementi V do të kishin të njëjtin fat si ai, vdekjen brenda viti, gjë që ndodhi me të vërtetë, përfundon Simon. Lidhur me ndjekjet, torturat dhe shkatërrimin e Tempullarëve, Haruni thotë: “Më në fund, më 1307, mbreti francez Philip Le Bel vendosi që t’i arrestojë antarët e rendit. Disa nga ata arritën që të ikin por shumica e tyre u kapën. Papa Klementi V iu bashkangjit spastrimit. Pas gjykimit të gjatë, shumë Tempullarë pranuan se ishin heretikë, kishin refuzuar fenë e krishterë dhe kanë ofenduar Jezunë në meshat e tyre. Përfundimisht, udhëheqësit e Tamplierëve që veten e quanin “grandmasters” apo “kryetarë të urdhërit”, duke filluar që nga kryesori i tyre, Jacques de Molay (Zhak dë Molaj), ekzekutohen më 1314 me urdhërin e Kishës dhe mbretit. Por, edhe pse Rendi “zyrtarisht” pushoi së ekzistuari, në të vërtetë ai nuk u zhduk rrënjësisht… Gjatë arrestimit të papritur, vazhdon Harun, disa Tempullarë ikën dhe arritën që t’i fshehin gjurmët. (Diku Thuhet se papa me urdhër të veçantë i fali... Ekzistimi i tyre vazhdoi edhe për një kohë, deri më 1512, por jashtë Francës, kur pasardhësit e tyre hodhën poshtë besnikërinë ndaj Romës dhe iu bashkuan Martin Luterit...) Sipas tezës së bazuar në dokumente të ndryshme historike, një numër i konsiderueshëm i tyre u shpërngulën në mbretërinë e vetme europiane që nuk e njihte autoritetin e Kishës Katolike në shek. e14-të, në Skoci. Atje, ata organizohen nën patronatin e mbretit të Skocisë, Robert the Bruce. Pas një kohe, ata gjetën një metodë të përshtatshme për maskim me të cilën ata vazhduan ekzistencën e tyre klandestine: ata u infiltruan në gilderinën (shoqatën) më të rëndësishme në Britaninë e mesjetës- lozhën (degën) e muratorve dhe përfundimisht ata morën nën kontroll këto llozha. Disa historianë kanë tentuar që t’a paraqesin gjykimin e Tempullarëve si komplot nga ana e mbretit të Francës dhe përshkruanin kalorësit si të pafajshëm ndaj akuzave. Por, ky lloj interpretimi dështon në disa aspekte. Nesta H. VVebster, historiane e famshme britanike me njohuri të mëdha për historinë okulte (dukurive të jashtënatyrshme), analizon këto aspekte në librin e saj “Shoqëritë sekrete dhe lëvizja subverzive (armiqësore)” (Secret Societies and Subversive Movement). Sipas z. VVebster tentativa për shfajsimin e Tempullarëve nga herezia që ata e kishin pranuar gjatë kohës së gjykimit është e pabazë. Së pari, gjatë marrjes në pyetje, përkundër pohimeve standarde, nuk janë torturuar të gjithë Tempullarët. Sidoqoftë, pranimi i fajit nga ana kalorsëve del se është rezultat i imagjinatës së njeriut që mund të shpiket nën ndikimin e torturës? Është vështirë e besueshme se shpjegimet e ritualit të pranimit që janë të njohura në detale nga tregimet e njerëzëve nga vendet e ndryshme, ku tregojnë ngjajshmëri njëri me tjetrin, edhepse, në frazeologji të ndryshme, mund të jetë një trillim i pastër. A kanë qenë viktimat të shtyera që të trillojnë, ata sigurisht se do të ishin në kundërshtim me njëri tjetrin, dhe se janë ankuar në agoni se të gjitha llojet e ritualeve të egra dhe të pabesueshme janë bërë me të njejtin qëllim që të plotësojnë dëshirat e akuzuesëve të tyre. Por jo, secila del me përshkrim të ceremonisë së njejtë pak a shumë kompakte, me hollësi karakteristike që tregon personalitetin e folësit dhe kryesisht të gjitha tregimet përputhen me njëra tjetrën. Jahja lidhur me zhvillimin e masonerisë në përgjithësi dhe të Tempullarëve në veçanti, bazohet në një revistë të quajtur “Mimar Sinan” (botim për masonët turq…, nga e cila nxjerr këtë citat: Në vitin 1312, kur mbreti francez, nën presionin e Kishës mbylli Rendin e Tempullarëve dhe ia dha pasurinë e tyre kalorsëve të Shën Gjonit në Jerusalem, aktivitetet e Tempullarëve nuk pushuan. Shumica e Tempullarëve ikën në llozhat e frankmasonëve që ishin aktivë në Europë atë kohë. Udhëheqësi i Tempullarëve, Mebeignac, me disa antarë tjerë, gjetën strehim në Skoci, nën maskën e muratorit me emrin Mac Benach. Mbreti skocez, Robert the Bruce, i mirëpriti ata dhe iu lejoi që të ushtrojnë ndikim të madh mbi llozhat e masonëve në Skoci… Sot masonët përdorin emrin Mac Benach me respekt të madh. Masonët skocezë, që vazhduan trashëgiminë e Tempullarëve, u kthyen në Francë shumë vjet më vonë dhe themeluan atje bazën e ritualit të njohur si Rituali Skocez. “Rendi i Tempullarëve dhe organizatat e masonerisë kanë ndikuar në njëri tjetrin në një masë të konsiderueshme. Bile edhe ritualet e tyre janë aq të ngjajshme sikurse të ishin të kopjuara…” përfundon citati nga Mimar Sinan. Shkrimtarët spjegojnë, vazhdon Harun, se Tempullarët shtireshin dhe shfrytëzonin rolin e mbrojtësëve të pelegrinëve të krishterë që vizitonin Palestinën, por qëllimi i tyre i vërtetë ishte krejtësisht tjetër… Nuk ka fakte që Tempullarët ndonjë herë kanë mbrojtur pelegrinët, por bile shumë shpejt janë gjetur dëshmitë përfundimtare kur ata gërmuan nën gërmadhat e Tempullit të Herodit... Autorët e “Çelësit të Hiramit” nuk ishin të vetmit që kishin gjetur dëshmi për këtë gjë. Historiani francez Geatan Delaforge pohon ngjajshëm: Detyra e vërtetë e nëntë kalorsëve ishte që të bëjnë hulumtimin e rajonit ashtuqë të fusin në dorë reliktet dhe dorëshkrimet origjinale që përmbajnë thelbin e traditave sekretet të judaizmit dhe Egjiptit të vjetër. Kah fundi i shek. të 19-të, Inxhinierët Mbretërorë filluan hulumtimet arkeologjike në Jerusalem. Charles VVilson, arriti tek mendimi se Tempullarët kanë shkuar në Jerusalem që të studiojnë gërmadhat e tempullit. VVilsoni gjeti gjurmët e gërmimeve nën themelin e tempullit dhe erdhën në përfundim se këto gërmime janë bërë nga veglat që iu takonin Tempullarëve. Këto gjësende ende janë në koleksionin e Robert Brydonit, që posedon një arkivë të madhe të informatave sa i përket Tempullarëve… Autorët e “Çelësit të Hiramit” , thotë Jahja, sjellin dëshmi se gërmimet e Tempullarëve nuk kanë qenë edhe pa rezultate; rendi zbuloi në Jerusalem relikte origjinale gjë që ndryshuan pikëpamjet e tyre të përgjithshme në botë. Përveç kësaj, shumë hulumtues kanë mendim të njejtë. Ka qenë diçka që ka bërë që Tempullarët, pavarsisht nga fakti që ata më herët ishin të krishterë dhe të ardhur nga pjesa e krishterë botës, të adoptojnë një sistem krejtësisht tjetër nga ai i krishterë të besimit dhe filozofisë, të mbajnë mesha heretike dhe të kryejnë rituale të magjisë së zezë… Sipas mendimeve të shumë hulumtuesëve, kjo “diçka” ishte KABALA. Domethënia e fjalës Kabala (Kabbalah) është “traditë gojore”. Enciklopeditë dhe fjalorët e definojnë si degë mistike dhe sekrete e fesë çifute. Sipas këtij definicioni, Kabala hulumton domethënien e fshehtë të Torës (Tevratit) dhe shkrimeve tjera fetare çifute. Por, kur shqyrtojmë çështjen edhe më për së afërmi, do të dalin në shesh faktet e që janë diçka tjetër. Këto fakte n’a shpiejnë në përfundim se Kabala është një sistem që i ka rrënjët në idhujtarinë pagane; dhe që ka ekzistuar edhe para Torës dhe është përhapur në Judaizëm pas shpalljes së Torës, përfundon Jahja. Ullate Fabo, thekson se nuk ka asnjë dokument që e thotë se tempullarët kanë gërmuar poshtë faltorës së Salomonit, dhe se kanë gjetur aty katër kutitë për të cilat flet personazhi i Dan Braunit, (te Kodi Da Vinçi an). Për Tempullarët Umberto Eco thotë se mbreti i pat akuzuar (mendoj pa të drejtë) për krime shumë të turpshme, për t'u bërë zot i pronave të tyre në bashkëpunim me klerikun tradhtar… Në disa shkrime (Int.) thuhet se Rend i tempullarëve u ripërtri pas 600 vjetësh. Në sh. XIV u paraqit si një rend hermetik “Kryqtarët e trëndafilit”. Pastaj, nën udhëheqjen e Zhan Adam Vajshopit, u paraqitën në Bavari, si rend i Iluminatëve. Ata janë masonët, Tempullarët dhe Kalorësit e Maltës, komunistëtët, nazistët dhe sunduesit e parasë. Ata janë sunduesit e botës nën hije… siç janë shumë shoqata tjera sekrete si Kabalizmi, Parësia ose Vëllazëria e Sionit, Satanizmi, Sabateizmi, Iluministët, Karbonarët, Kafka & Kocka, Lozha e Madhe e Orientit, Lozha e Madhe Alpine, Urdhri (Riti) i Rrethit Mbretëror, Rozenkrojcët, Klubi i Romës, Klubi i Parisit, Kalorësit e Maltës, Komiteti 300, Opus Dei, Këshilli për Lidhje me Botën e Jashtme apo CFR, Komisioni Trilateral, Bilderbergët, etj. FUNDI I TEMPULLARËVE (shih te ExplorerUnivers-i Andi PARËSIA E SIONIT DHE GRAALI I SHENJTË Meqenëse, në shumë shkrime thuhet se Tempullarët janë pasuesë të Parsisë së Sionit, e meqë, Parësia është themeluar para Tempullarëve (më 1099), e shohim të arsyeshme që të mirremi pakëz edhe me këtë organizatë, e cila edhe sot konsiderohet njëra ndër shoqatat më të vjetëra, më misterne dhe më e fortë, e udhëhequr nga masonët… Sipas romanit, tani më të njohur e shumë të popullarizuar, të autorit Dan Braun, Kodi Da Vinçi, Shoqëria sekrete e njohur si Parësia e Sionit, (Prieure de Sion), njëra nga shoqatat e fshehta më të vjetra në botë, ishte themeluar nga një mbret francez i quajtur Zhofre Dë Bujo, më 1099, në Jerusalem. Kjo Shoqatë (edhe Rend, Urdhër e Vëllazëri), ishte krijuar për të ruajtur misterin e fshehur se Krishti ka lën trashëgimtarë, nga martesa me Maria Magdalenën… Sipas Simonit, ekzitojnë libra të ndryshëm të hitorisë alternative, sipas të cilës Jezusi u martua me Maria Magdalenën. Nga kjo martesë lindi një fëmijë, dhe kështu u përhap fara e tij në histori… Brauni, sipas Simonit, ka përdorur bestsellerin e Majkëll Bejgenit, Henri Linkolnit dhe Riçard Leit “Graali i Shenjtë”… por edhe librin “Zbulimi i Tempullarëve, të Lin Piknetit dhe Klajv Prinsit... Simoni, shkruan se sipas arkivave të historisë “zyrtare”, Dosjeve sekrete, Parësia, ose Urdhëri i Sionit u themelua në Tokën e Shenjtë më 1090, nga Godfrid dë Buljoni… dhe më 1118, në mënyrë sekrete, ishin të përfshirë në krijimin e Kalorësve Tempullarë, krahut administrativ dhe ushtarak të urdhërit të Sionit… ky grup ishte edhe bërthama e parë prej të silës u zhvillua urdhëri i njohur më pas si Parësia (Priorati) e Sionit… Parësia dhe Kalorësit tempullarë vepruan në mirëkuptim derisa një sherr i madh, i njohur si prerja e vidhit, i detyroi për një ndarje zyrtare më 1188 në Zhisors, në Normandi… pas ndarjes Kalorësit tempullarë vazhduan të vepronin publikisht, duke fituar një rëndësi të madhe edhe falë Mjeshtrave të tyre të Mëdhenj, deri në shkrirjen e Urdhërit në 1307. Priorati nga ky moment hyri në një lloj klandestiniteti, duke mbajtur emrin alternativ të Rosa Croce Veritas ose Ormus, orme nga frëngjishtja, vidh. Kjo ishte origjina e Rosacrocianesimo (Lëvizja e Kryqit të trëndafiltë) lëvizje ezoterike, që lindi kohë më vonë në Europë… Simonit thotë se Tempullarët ishin bërthama e parë prej së silës u zhvillua urdhëri i njohur më pas si Parësia (Priorati) e Sionit, kjo kishte ndodhur gjatë Kryqëzatës së Dytë... Disa të tjerë nuk e mohojnë ekzistimin e Parësisë por theksojnë se nuk kanë lidhje me tempullarët. Sipas Ullate Fabo, e gjithë kjo histori, si dhe legjenda e përmendur, ishte një trillim, përçka edhe ishte përgnjeshtruar, andaj Parësia i shfuqizoi teoritë e paraqitura në Holy Bood, Holy Gral, duke i quajti prodhime të imagjinatës”. As Fabo nuk e mohon ekzistimin e Parësisë, por thekson se nuk është themeluar më 1099 por më 1681, saktësisht më 17 janar 1681, ai pohon se Parësia nuk ka lidhje me Tempullarët… qëllimi i Parësisë ishte ruatja e kultit të Hyjneshës dhe përkujdesi ndaj relikteve dhe dekumenteve secret të gjetura nga tempullarët në Tempullin e Sallomonit. Parësia ka ruajtur me shekuj dokumentet e fshehta që u gjetën nga tempullarët në themelet e Tempullit… Parësia e Sinonit dhe Mjeshtërit e Mëdhenj që tentojnë të lidhën me hallkën në zinxhirin që arrinte deri te Urdhëri i Tempullit, madje edhje deri te Jezusi, është i rremë, përfundon Fabo… Sipas historianes amerikane, Ejmi Velborn (Amy VVelborn), Parësia është paraqitur kah fundi i sh.19, dhe se nuk ka pasur lidhje me legjenden e Graalit.. Lidhur me tempullarët ajo nuk e ben fajtor Papën Klement V por mbretin francez Filipin II i cili kishte vendosur t’i lajë hesapet me ta… Në Romanin e përmendur, Braun shkruan se Priorati (Parësia), kishte mësuar për disa dokumente sekrete të varrosura nën rrënojat e tempullit të Herodit, që ishte ndërtuar mbi gjurmët e Tempullit të Salomonit… Thuhet se Kalorësit mendonin se dokumentet e kërkuara ishin të varrosura në thellësi, nën rrënoja, të dhomës së shenjtëruar, ku mendohej se ishte prania e Zotit hebraik… Më në fund kishin gjetur atë që kishin kërkuar dhe pas nëntë vjetësh ishin kthyer në Evropë shumë të fuqishëm...” Nuk dihet nëse kalorësit i kishin bërë shantazh Kishës apo kisha kishte blerë heshtjen e tyre, vetëm dihet se Papa Inocenti (Inoçenti) kishte shpallur nje vendim papnor që i shpallte tempullorët në një fuqi të pakrahasueshme, një ushtri të pavarur me një “ligj në vetëvete”. Pas kësaj dore të lirë nga kisha, tempullorët ishin shndërruar në një fuqi politike, por edhe ekonomike, duke grumbulluar pasuri të mëdha në nja dhjetë kombe… Kjo fuqi e tyre kishte ndikuar te papa Klementi V dhe mbreti i Francës Filipi IV të bënin një marrëveshje dhe kishin vendosur të ndërmerrnin një operacion për të asgjësuar tempullorët dhe për të përvetësuar thesarin e tyre sekret me të cilin kërcënohej kisha. Operacioni siç u tha, u ndërmor natën e 13 tetorit, 1307. Lidhur me Graalin e Shenjtë, ka shumë shkrime, shumë historira por edhe legjenda. ... që nga sh. XII, janë shkrua romane kalorësiake, (poema, poezi etj.), ekzistojnë tradita gojore edhe më të hershme që lidhen me ngritjen e kalorësve tempulor. Romanet u shkruan nga murgjit e Urdhërit cistercense, shkruan Simoni. Më së shumti flitete për Graalin - Kupën e shenjtë, ose këlshejtin, që përdorin priftërinjtë katolikë dhe ortodoksë në meshë... (një kupë, që gjëja kishte shërbyer për të mbledhur gjakun e Krishtit në momentin e kryqëzimit). Graali, sipas këtyre shkrimeve e legjendave, përveç një këlshenj-kupe, ishte edhe, një relike, një kazan i bollëkut, një gur i rënë nga qielli, një pjatë, një peshk, një pëllumb, një shpatë, një shigjetë, një shtizë, një libër sekret, një trëndafil që simbolizon sekretin, një manë, një kokë e prerë, një dritë e bardhë verbuese, një tavolinë dhe shumë gjëra të tjera akoma... madje ishin eshtrat e Maria Magdalenës... Pra, sipas disa shkrimeve, Graali simbolizonte Maria Magdalenën me të cilën Krishti ishte martua dhe la pasardhës, madje një dinasti të tërë mbretërish… Pra ishte një metaforë e trashëgimtarëve të Krishtit, që sipas Simonit, është mjaft e re. Sipas disa shrimeve në internet Parësia e Sionit kurrë nuk u shua, ajo edhe sot e gjithnjë është aktive... Parësinë e kanë udhëhequr disa mjeshtër të mëdhenj, emrat e të cilëve gjenden në mesin e individëve më të shquar të historisë dhe kulturës perëndimore… Fizicenti i mahd Isak Njuton ishte Mjeshtër i madh i Parësisë së Sionit. Në krye të kësaj organizate gjindej nga vitit 1691 deri në 1727. Mirrej me tekstet hermetike dhe me qëndrimet vetanake përkrahte traditën hermetike. Besonte se në përmasat-dimensionet dhe strukturën e Tempullit të Salomonit fshiheshin formulat alkimike. Gjatë historisë këtë Rend e kanë udhëhequr personalitetet të shquara si: Leonardo da Vinçi, Viktor Ygo, Klod Debis, Zhak Kokto etj. Gjatë gjithë historis Rendi, (Parësia) i Sionit ka qenë i pandar nga rendi i priftërinjve – luftëtarë… Ideja për themelimin e këtij Rendi ishte e Igy de Pajenit në Jerusalem, është e mundur që ka qenë i inspiruar nga rendi i vrasëve ose i Isamailijahan Nizara të cilin e themeloi Hasan-i Sabah në malet e Elburca në Iran, thuhet në një shkrim në Internet. Dobavljeno iz "http://hr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suradnik:Ballshi4"